A Reversed Twist
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: when Harry "accidently" drops a reversing potion on Snape, Snape becomes a Hogwarts student, but not any student, a GRYFFINDOR student, and not just any Gryffindor student, a FEMALE Gryffindor student r/r
1. The potion

"Mr. Potter, are you paying attention to the lesson?"  
  
Harry jerked up to laughter from the Slytherin side of the dungeon. "Excuse me professor?"  
  
"I asked you, Mr. Potter, what the cure for Wartroot was." Hermione's shot up instantly almost knocking Harry's glasses of. Snape ignored her, eyes intent on Harry.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Pity," Snape strode back to his desk. "10 points from Gryffindor for your lack of focus." The class ended in the Gryffindor nearly flew out of class, Harry ready to follow before Snape said "and I'll be seeing you for detention Mr. Potter. Maybe that will help your attention span."  
  
Once safely outside with Ron and Hermione Harry groaned. "Great. Just what would make my day. Detention with Snape."  
  
"Touch luck," Ron said. "I say we run him over with a truck, a big truck, a really big truck, a really really-"  
  
"Really Ron. That wouldn't solver a thing and you know it." Hermione chided. Ron shrugged.  
  
"So? It'd make me feel better." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry smiled a little. "What do we have next?"  
  
"You two have Divinations," said Hermione who'd memorized all of their schedules. "I have Arithmacy." She turned in the opposite directions.  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe we're friends with her."  
  
  
  
At 8:00, Harry went heavy heartedly down to the dungeons. 8:00 was the usual time for detentions, which he'd been getting a lot of this year. Snape was transferring glass bottles from a large cabinet to a desk.  
  
"Good," he said wit a light smirk. "You can clean out these jars. And don't spill anything. Those potions might still be potent." Harry waited till he was out of the room to mock him then sat down infront of the desk with the jars.  
  
He picked up a rag and started cleaning the caked on left overs of whatever potion had been made in the bottle. He's done about 5 bottles when his hand brushed over one made of inky black glass. A pale silver liquid that looked a bit like unicorn's blood filled about ¾ of the bottle. He started at it and all at once the liquid flashed and Harry yelped loudly falling back in the chair and the bottle went flying just as Snape came in. He opened his mouth to speak but at that moment the bottle came crashing down and shattered against Snape's head knocking him out and covering him in the silver liquid that seemed to expand.  
  
Harry moved back ready to call for help as the liquid spread covering Snape from head to toe and shone brightly and Snape seemed to shrink then the liquid seeped into his skin and instead of Snape lying there, there was a tall teenage girl with jet black hair and too big robes. 


	2. Makeover

Harry gaped openly as the girl began to move then blink and open her eyes. She looked around then her eyes fell on Harry and they hardened. "Mr. Potter! Just what do you think you're doing!?" The voice came out shrill and high but there was no mistaking the tone.  
  
"P....Professor Snape?" Harry stared as the girls face twisted into a look of malice.  
  
"Of course you stupid boy, who else-" Snape stopped and touched a hand to his.....er her throat "What's wrong with my voice!?"  
  
"Um, professor. You don't ah.....look the same."  
  
"What are you talking about Potter!? What have you done!?" Harry jumped up and went to a shelf and brought Snape a mirror. Snape took one look and let out a shrilly scream. "I'm a teenager!!!!"  
  
"A teenage girl." Harry pointed out and was rewarded a glare. "We have to get Professor McGonagall."  
  
"No!?" Snape's protest froze Harry. "No I'd rather not she know."  
  
"Well Dumbledor is out of town. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Snape sighed. "I don't know. I'm not even quite sure what happened. Those potions were very old. Maybe if I can.." Snape stood up and the over large robes slipped of her. Harry made a choking sound and shut his eyes.  
  
"Professor! Ah......how about you PUT ON SOME CLOTHS!"  
  
Snape looked down and blushed then wrapped the robes around him scowling. "I'm going to need clothes that fit." He sighed again. "I'm also going to have to make up and excuse for my absence."  
  
"You could write a note and leave it on you desk. Your handwriting will probably still be the same. And I guess Hermione could lend you some stuff." Harry thought a moment. "She might even be able to find a way to reverse the potion."  
  
"Yes Granger always was a know-it-all." Snape said moving to her desk and Harry resisted the urge to punch her.....after all he never hit girls. Snape jotted down a quick note saying that he had an urgent message and had to return home for a while. "Ok Potter. Lead on."  
  
Harry led Snape out of the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady Smiled at him then looked at Snape who was trying his best to stay back in the shadows. "Hello Harry dear. Who's your friend? A new student?"  
  
"Ah....yea" Harry said trying to remember the password.  
  
"Shy little thing isn't she. But she's very pretty. What's your name dear?" The fat lady went on."  
  
"Chocolate Froglegs." Harry said.  
  
"That's an odd name." The Fat Lady said just before she stung open reveling Ron and Hermione in the doorway.  
  
"Finally Harry. We were about to go down and try to save you." Ron said moving out of Harry's way.  
  
"Well you would have been in for a surprise if you had." Harry turned and waved Snape in who stepped into the common room slowly.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"It's ah....Professor Snape."  
  
"SNAPE!?" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron by the arm and pulled them away. "Ok, this is what happened," He explained about the accident with the potion and Ron and Hermione listened, amazed. "So I thought we could pass him off as a new student. Hermione you could lend him...or her some clothes and say she's your cousin or something. And we could start trying to find out the reverse to the potion."  
  
"Harry. Do you know who this is we're talking about? This is Snape! PROFESSOR Snape. I say we just tell everybody, sit back, and laugh."  
  
"Come on Ron. I mean how would you feel if you got turned into a girl." Ron shuddered.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms irritated. "And what's wrong with being a girl!?"  
  
Ron and Harry quickly said "nothing" in unison knowing how she had her moods when she got angry.  
  
"Good! I don't like Professor Snape anymore than you Ron. But he IS still a teacher. And it was Harry's fault so I suppose we could do it to help him."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded then went over to Snape and smiled. "Guess what!? I get to make you pretty."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Hermione started pulling Snape up to the girl's common room. "Oh don't worry. Some make-up, earrings, shoes-" Hermione's voice faded as she disappeared up the stairs and Harry and Ron fell back laughing. 


End file.
